Life Starts Now
by overwroughtblogger
Summary: Post DH  Deathly Hallows . The story continues. This is what happens after the end but before the Epilogue. Do Harry and Ginny get together? What happens with Ron and  Hermione? Read to find out. I promise, you'll love it:
1. Waking Up

**A/N I hope you like my story. I am absolutely obsessed with Harry/Ginny fanfics. Please R&R and message me to give me suggestions. Thanks**

**Life Starts Now**

Harry woke up in his bed at Hogwarts. He slapped his bedside table blindly for his glasses. The glasses were smudged and crooked from the battle, but they were fine for now. Once placed on his face, the blurry room started to come into focus. He sat up and looked around. Ginny was sitting in an armchair from the common room, staring at him.

"I'm glad you finally woke up. We were staring to worry about you. Especially Mum," said Ginny.

"Well why? I've only been asleep for a few hours." His voice was rough and cracked. She silently handed him glass of water from the nightstand. He took a drink of the water. When he was done, he looked up. The look on her face told him that he hadn't been asleep for a few hours. "I have been asleep for only a few hours, right?" He asked.

"No, Harry. You've been asleep for 36 hours. You gave us quite a scare. But, you're up now so I guess I should go tell Mum. You should get washed up and then I'll have Kreacher bring you up some food or we could go to the kitchens. Whichever you prefer really."

"I'd rather go to the kitchens," he said.

"Ok, I'll be downstairs." She said. Ginny stood up and walked out leaving Harry to mull over why she had been sitting there. The only think he ever wanted was for them to be back together again.

"Maybe we still have a chance," he said to no one. He shakily stood up. He could feel every ache and pain he had acquired from the battle. He walked to the bathroom slowly. He took off his shirt to study the damages he had. There was a deep gash in the center of his chest where the Killing Curse had hit him and there was a cut right below his shoulder.

"I guess I should go to Madam Pomfrey's." He quickly dismissed the thought, as he did not want to walk there. He realized he had got buff from his fifth year until now. He was always looking for something to do, so he jogged a lot. He never realized it because there was always something else to worry about or something to fight for. With a start he realized it was all over. Then, his thoughts took a dark turn and he thought of Remus, Tonks, Colin Creevey, and Fred. There were so many people that should not have had to die for him. So many people that should still be alive today. He broke down and in the first time in a while, The-Boy-Who-Lived, cried. He didn't notice when the door squeaked open and Ginny popped her head in. But, he did notice when her arms snaked around his naked shoulders. Harry cried on her shoulder and she comforted him, since she was the only one who seemed able to. Slowly he stopped crying and looked up in her eyes. It was _her_ that he missed so much. It was _her_ that kept him going all the time while he was on the run. Now, it was his turn to comfort her as she wept for her brother. She sobbed and shook. She was crying loudly, he was surprised when no one came up to check on what was going on. She slowly brought herself together. She realized with a start that he was hurt.

"Harry… you need to go see Madam Pomfrey. Your badly hurt," she insisted. She touched the cut below hiss shoulder to see if it was still bleeding. He winced. "Sorry."

"It's okay. I'm fine. It'll quit hurting in a while. I don't want to go see Madam Pomfrey," he replied.

"As long as you let Mum see it later, I won't make you go to Madam Pomfrey. The gash looks bad and it needs to be looked at Harry." He looked like he was about to protest. "Just promise me Harry, please." She cut in front of him. She looked like she was about ready to cry. He owed it to her to promise that much.

"Yeah… okay. I promise. I'll tell your Mum," he promised. She smiled weakly and stood up to go, pulling Harry with her. Before stepping out of the room, she wrapped her arms around Harry and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She smiled and walked out of the room before he could even blink. Harry was dumbfounded. He mechanically started running the water and started to undress. He found he had a number of other cuts and bruises. They weren't bad though so he would just let them heal themselves. He stepped into the shower. The water felt good flowing over his skin. It was long and painful work trying to clean out all of the cuts he had. He dabbed them with a face cloth and stood there for another minute and stepped out. He wrapped a towel around his waist and stepped out into the dorm. He found some clean clothes lying in his bed. He put them on as quickly as he could. He slipped his shirt over his head and he immediately took it off again. Where it touched his injury, it burnt badly. He slipped it on easily and held the fabric away from his skin. He walked down the steps to the common room. He heard a couple of voices and made them out to be Ginny and Mrs. Weasley. He stepped down off of the last step. The floor creaked and their heads snapped around.

"Oh, Harry, dear," said Mrs. Weasley. She stood up to give him a hug and he let go of his shirt to return the hug. It immediately stung and he flinched. Mrs. Weasley suddenly knew something was up. Molly released him.

"Harry, your hurt. Let me see it." She had that look on her face. He knew better to disagree with her. He slipped his shirt over his head. At the same time the portrait door swung open. Bill, Fleur, Ron, and Hermione stepped through. Fleur gasped. The others looked up.

" 'Arry, vwhat happened?" Mrs. Weasley took him by the arm and led him to the couch. He sat down and looked up at the Weasley's that stood looking over him.

"Voldemort did it," he replied. Everyone's face got hard and they nodded, he looked down.

Mrs. Weasley spoke next, "No matter. We can fix it. Does it hurt Harry?" He nodded his head yes. She got to work pulling things out of her purse. She pulled ointment out, some bandages, and she pulled out her wand. Harry looked over at Ginny sitting right beside him. She smiled at him.

She whispered, "At least you kept your promise." She squeezed his arm and got up to go over to Bill to let Molly have more room to work on him.

"Now, dear, this will hurt a bit. But you can handle it can't you?" Harry nodded his head yes again. She immediately got to work. She moved her wand over the cuts on his chest and there was an instant burning. The only gash that healed was the one below his shoulder blade and it left a scar. Molly's face turned into an understanding, as did everyone's in the room. Ginny started to cry and she put her face in Bill's shirt.

"It was the Killing Curse wasn't it, 'Arry?" asked Fleur.

"Yeah," he answered. He chanced a look a Ginny whose face was still turned into Bill's shirt. Bill gave Harry a weak smile. Mrs. Weasley turned around again to dig in her bag and brought out an ointment that Harry realized was from the Muggles. She turned back to him.

"Now this won't heal it Harry. But it will take the pain away for a while." He nodded his understanding. She rubbed it around the cut until it was mixed in. Mrs. Weasley motioned for him to stand up. He put his arm up and it hurt so he put it down. Mrs. Weasley shook her head and took out her wand. She ran it over his arm. She reached back into her bag and pulled out a sling. He realized it must be a bottomless bag just like Hermione had. She helped him put it on and Molly wrapped the bandages around his chest. Once she was done his whole chest was covered.

"Now I suggest you leave your shirt off for a while, it'll hurt if you put it on now since your arm is broken." He nodded again.

"Thanks," he said.

"No problem, dear. Now you need something to eat. Go on down to the kitchens," she said. He nodded. Ginny was already over by the couch. She headed over to the portrait hole with Harry trailing behind her. They stepped through.

**Please R&R!**


	2. Going Home

**A/N I'm going to try and update my story at least once a day. So keep checking in and thanks for the reviews. Please R&R!**

After Harry stepped through the portrait hole with Ginny, Molly Weasley sat down hard on the sofa.

"Mum? Are you okay?" asked Bill. Molly slowly shook her head no. Silent tears started streaming down her cheeks. Hermione felt like she shouldn't be there so she sat down in a wooden chair in a corner and Fleur followed her example. Bill moved over to sit by his Mum. He snaked his arm around her shoulders. Ron sat down on the other side and put his hand on his Mum's knee. Molly started sobbing.

"It's all going to be okay. Everything will eventually go back to normal. I promise Mum," said Bill.

"How will it be okay when Fred will _never _be with us again?" Molly sobbed, her words barely understandable through her tears. The best she could do was just take it one day at a time, and even that was beginning to be too much.

* * *

><p>Harry led Ginny to the portrait that hid the entrance to the kitchens. He reached out to tickle the pair, and the portrait swung open to allow them entrance. Harry stepped through first, Ginny followed. The kitchens weren't as busy as they had always been when Harry had visited before. Everything had an eerie feeling to it and quickly spotted out Kreacher making some sandwiches in the corner.<p>

"Kreacher," said Harry. Kreacher jumped around at the sound of his master's voice, and jumped down off his stool and bowed low, his nose sweeping the ground.

"Hello, Master Harry." Kreacher said in his bullfrog voice. "Kreacher knew you would be coming sir. Kreacher made you some sandwiches."

"Thank you, Kreacher. I appreciate it." Harry turned his head to look at Ginny. She was looking around the kitchen and taking in the size. Harry nudged her and jerked his head toward a bench. They both sat down and Harry laid his shirt on the empty place next to him. Kreacher promptly brought the sandwiched over and another house elf, Winky sat down some tea and some pumpkin juice. They both bowed and backed away.

"Do you want pumpkin juice or tea?" Ginny asked.

Harry answered, "Tea, please." Ginny poured them both some tea. Harry grabbed a sandwich off the plate and took a bite. With a start, Harry realized he was really hungry. Harry wound up drinking two cups of tea and eating two sandwiches.

"A little hungry there, aren't you Harry?" teased Ginny with a smile.

"You know it," he answered. Ginny placed her head on Harry's shoulder. Harry sighed he could stay like this forever. But, he knew they couldn't. Him and Ginny need to talk, badly. He knew now wasn't the right time. It would have to wait, no matter how bad he wanted Ginny to be his again, it would have to wait. Ginny sat up and looked at Harry. They just stared into each other's eyes. They both jumped when the portrait swung open. Charlie stepped in.

"Come on guys. We're leaving for the Burrow. We're taking Fred. Mum said be ready by one o'clock." He spoke in a grave voice. They both nodded. Charlie stepped back through the portrait hole and left them alone again. Harry kissed Ginny on the cheek and stood up. Harry grabbed his shirt and slung it over his shoulder. Ginny followed. Kreacher spotted them leaving and waved goodbye. Harry nodded and stepped through the portrait hole. They walked back to the Gryffindor common room, hand in hand.

* * *

><p>At one o'clock in the afternoon: Harry, Hermione, and all of the Weasley's left at Hogwarts were in McGonagall's office ready to floo back to the Burrow. Harry didn't have anything at Hogwarts so he just carried his shirt, wand, and the pouch that Hagrid had gave him before he went on the hunt for Horcruxes. Ron didn't have anything to carry and neither did Hermione. Ginny had her trunk. Charlie, Bill, Arthur, and George had already left with Fred's body so they could make arrangements.<p>

"Ok, Ginny, you go first," said Molly. Molly's eyes were red and puffy from crying. Ginny levitated her trunk and stepped into the fireplace and took a handful of floo powder.

"The Burrow," she said clearly. Molly was up next. Ron and Hermione followed. McGonagall stepped into her office as soon as Harry was about to step into the fireplace.

"Potter! May I have a word with you?" she asked.

"Sure Professor."

"I appreciate everything you have done for this school. Your parents would be proud Potter. Without you, none of us would be alive today." He looked like he was about to protest. "No Harry, let me finish." Harry didn't notice the use of his first name. "There will be a memorial service for everyone who perished in the war. If you would, Harry, would you be the one to carve Remus' name onto the stone. Don't feel obligated to. I just thought I would ask you first." Harry had tears running down his face at the mention of Remus' name. How could he not do it?

"Of course Professor. What time does it start?"

"At eleven o'clock. Please tell the Weasley's."

"Of course," replied Harry. He took one last look around the Headmaster's office. It was the headmistresses' office now. He noticed something with a start. There was no picture of Snape on the wall. Every other professor had a portrait. Harry spun on his heals to face McGonagall.

"Is there something wrong Potter?"

"Uh, yes Professor. Snape's portrait isn't on the wall. And his body needs to be brought in from the Shrieking Shack." Harry answered.

"Snape! I agree. I will send somebody out there to get the body. But he was a Death Eater. He was a traitor to this school!" Her face started to heat up. Harry quickly answered,

"No Professor, he wasn't. He was on our side the whole time. Him and Dumbledore were always working together to protect me because Snape loved my mother. He felt guilty about her death. Dumbledore planned his death with Snape since he was already dying from a cursed ring, Professor. Snape saved my life numerous times." She looked like she didn't believe him. He started to get annoyed. "If you don't believe me, look in the pensieve. His memories are still in there. Once you get done looking at them, please don't show them to anyone else. I need to get going. Goodbye Professor." The last glimpse he got of was her waving with a stunned look on her face.


	3. The Memorial

**A/N R&R Enjoy!**

**(Harry's Chudley Cannons T-shirt & Dress Shirt are on my profile)**

Harry stepped out of the fireplace. The first sounds to insult his ears were shouting and a door slamming. Hermione was standing in front of the fireplace frozen to the spot as everything fell apart in front of her eyes. Hermione grabbed Harry by the arm and pulled him outside.

"Ouch! Why'd you do that for 'ermione," he asked while rubbing his arm.

"We shouldn't be here. _I _shouldn't be here. Everything's a mess right now. I feel like every time I turn around that it should only be family here. I feel like I'm intruding right now Harry." Silent tears started streaming down her face. Harry silently held his arm out. Hermione launched herself into his arms. He started rubbing her back.

"I know Hermione. But you know what Mrs. Weasley would tell us. Don't you?" She nodded against his chest.

"She would tell us we _are_ family."

"Exactly. We just have to stay low for a while. Everything will work out in the end. I promise." Harry reassured her. Hermione sobbed into his chest. Everyone was hurting. The people he loved shouldn't have to go through this. He could have stopped all of this before now. He felt like he was responsible for all of this. He was responsible for everyone's pain. He started to cry himself until they were both wracking with sobs. They sat down on the bench that was right behind him. Him and Hermione were like siblings and they brought comfort to each other. Soon they were both done crying. Hermione stood up and extended her hand to help Harry up. Harry embraced her and they both walked into the house side by side.

As soon as they were in, he passed everyone and went up to the room he and Ron shared. He searched through the closet to find a clean shirt. He found a black Chudley Cannons t-shirt and slipped it over his head carefully. He put his arm back in his sling and slipped back downstairs.

The only seat left was on the sofa beside Ginny. She smiled at him. He sat down on the seat beside her and Ginny snuggled closer to him. Harry heard a sniffling in the corner and turned to look at George. He must have came back before the arrangements were made. He was really hurting. Fred was George's other half and they were never alone. Harry had been through a lot of things, but he couldn't even begin to understand what George was going through. He had been close to people, but only for a little while and not his whole life. He turned around before George could look up. He sighed deeply. As he did, Arthur, Charlie, and Bill walked through the door. Everyone's head snapped up. Arthur clapped his hands together, his face tear stained.

"His funeral is on Tuesday at eleven o'clock in the morning. It's of course at the cemetery in the village." With that Arthur turned and walked into the kitchen. Bill stepped around Charlie and gave Harry a sheet of parchment that he unfolded. It had the time and date of every funeral that was to take place. Fred's was first; Colin Creevey's was at two o'clock in the afternoon on the same day. Crabbe's was at three o'clock, but he wouldn't dare go. Crabbe was a death eater at heart up until the moment he died in the Room of Requirement. There were other funerals but there were none that he would make the effort to go to. The following day after Fred's was Remus and Tonks funeral. That was the one Harry dreaded the most. Then, he remembered what McGonagall had told him. He cleared his throat. Everyone looked up.

"When I was in McGonagall's office, she told me there would be a memorial service tomorrow at eleven o'clock. She told me to tell everyone. I'm going to engrave Remus' name on the stone. I suspect someone would have to do Fred's name too." He told everyone. Everyone's head looked toward George. He just nodded his head.

"Well that's settled then. Everyone go ahead to bed. It's been a long couple of days. Everyone needs rest." Molly paused. Everyone sat still. "Well go on. Off to bed with you all." Everyone stood up simultaneously. They all walked up the stairs like they were robots. While everyone branched off into their rooms, Harry and Ron continued up to the last floor besides the attic. Ron opened the door and collapsed onto his bed right away. Harry took off his trousers and laid on the bed. It was quite sometime before he went to sleep. It was a fitful one at that.

* * *

><p>Harry woke up in a cold sweat with someone roughly shaking his shoulders. He opened his eyes. His eyes focused slowly. Ron was a blurry figure standing over him. Ron silently handed him his glasses and walked out the door. Harry sat up slowly, remembering the contents of his dream. Voldemort was standing in the center of the Great Hall and the Death Eaters were around him. Everyone Harry loved was lying on the floor around him ,dead. He suddenly couldn't breath. He got up and stumbled his way to the loo. It was nine-thirty in the morning. He still had time to get ready for the memorial services. He took off his clothes and his bandages carefully. He ran the water for his bath. He looked in the mirror while he was waiting. The gash on his chest was looking exceptionally better. Hopefully it would eventually just become a scar. The other ones were already gone. He turned away and shut off the water. He carefully stepped into the tub. The water felt good and he was feeling back to normal in no time at all. He stepped out and wrapped a towel around his waist and put his clothes in the hamper. He walked back to his room to get dressed for the day.<p>

There were new bandages lying on his nightstand when he came back. He put them on as best as he could. He then, walked over to the closet to find his dress clothes. He didn't think he should wear dress robes, so he put on a nice pair of khakis and a black button up dress shirt with a striped tie. Before he left the room, Harry stuck the Elder Wand in his pocket. He tromped downstairs. Everyone was eating breakfast at the kitchen table.

"Morning 'Arry." Fleur was the first one to notice Harry walk in the room. Other murmurs of good morning followed Fleur's.

"Good Morning," he replied.

"Sit down dear. We'll be leaving in a while," said Mrs. Weasley. He took the seat next to Ginny since it was the only one left. It's not that he would complain anyway. Mrs. Weasley levitated a plate over to him and he nodded his thanks.

Breakfast passed without any complications and in the next half hour, they were ready to go. Molly and Arthur apparated first followed by Charlie and Ginny, Percy, Bill and Fleur, Ron, Hermione, and Harry. There were already a lot of people seated. The site was set up not far from Dumbledore's tomb. Harry quickly found everyone. He sat in the third row right behind George. Ginny was seated on his left. Molly and Arthur were sitting in the second row with George. Everyone who arrived took his or her seats quickly. Harry looked around. He spotted Colin Creevey's parents, Andromeda Tonks, and other family members who were grieving. He suddenly felt like he would be sick. Ginny put a hand on his knee.

"Harry? Are you okay?" Harry couldn't catch his breath. How could he ever agree to carve Remus' name. He couldn't even sit. Ginny put her hands on either side of his face and turned his to face her.

"Just take deep breaths Harry. None of this is your fault. If it weren't for you so many more people would be dead. It's not your fault." Ginny reassured him. Harry took two deep breaths.

"Okay. I'm good. I'm fine." Ginny dropped her hands but instead held his hand. As soon as everyone was seated, the ceremony started. McGonagall stepped up to the podium.

"Thank you all for coming today… The Battle of Hogwarts will go down in history. Every person who gave his or her life for the better of the world will never be forgotten. We have come up with a way to make sure that your children, friends, and family will never be forgotten. One member of every family member will come up here and carve their lost ones name on the stone. It took brave men and women to fight and your losses were not in vain. I will now read off the names. Please come forward to engrave your loved ones name on this stone. " McGonagall waved her hand and a large stone rose out of the ground. Suddenly Harry felt a tap on his shoulder. Kingsley Shacklebolt stood before him.

"Hello Harry. I'm sorry to bother you, but we have no one to carve Severus Snape's name on the stone. Will you do it Harry?" Harry nodded his head and Shacklebolt gave him a warm smile before walking away to go back to stand beside Prof. McGonagall.

"Colin Creevey." Professor McGonagall called out. Colin's dad stood up to go carve his name on the stone. His face was tear stained and he was shaking. He couldn't make it back to his seat. George and Harry quickly stood up to help the man back to his seat in the fifth row. His wife nodded his thanks and they quickly returned to their seats. He sat back down next to Ginny. Harry grabbed her hand up again and squeezed it. She glanced up at him. There were tears streaming down her face and he quickly wiped them away with his thumb.

All too soon Remus' name was called and he shakily stood up. He was on the verge of tears himself. He used the incantation everyone used and he shakily carved his name on the stone. He stood there for a second and turned around and walked back to his seat. He almost tripped by George. George steadied Harry and Harry patted him on the back. He sat down next to Ginny and put his elbows on his thighs. He was shaking with silent tears. He felt Ginny rubbing his back. He was soon brought back to reality by Snape's name being called. He again shakily stood up. Ginny gave him a questioning look and he just nodded. Harry walked to the stone and carved Snape's name and sat down again. While he was walking back to his seat, he saw the Weasley's giving him a weird look. Everyone except Hermione, Ron, and Fleur was looking at him funny. He would have to explain it to them later. Tonks name was called and Andromeda stood up and carved her name and sat down.

All too soon Fred's name was called. By that time George was in no condition to walk up there by himself. Harry motioned to Ron. They stood up and hooked their arms under George's arms. They helped him to the stone and George took out his wand and shakily wrote Fred's name. Harry and Ron helped him back to his seat. By the time he got there he was sobbing so hard they were almost carrying him. Ron stayed but George while Harry sat down. Ginny was shaking and Harry wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close.

Kingsley gave a speech and McGonagall closed the ceremony. Everyone was dismissed. All the Weasley's stood up. Harry walked with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.

"Harry, Ron!" yelled Kingsley. He motioned them over with his hands. Hermione and Ginny kept walking over to the Weasley's that had stopped by the tree. They were all looking at him and Ron. They strode over to the new Minister of Magic.

"I would like to thank you guys for helping defeat Voldemort. It has also come to my attention that it's your dream to become Auror. Does that still stand?" asked Kingsley. Harry and Ron shook their heads vehemently. Kingsley chuckled.

"Well I'm offering you guys a job in the Auror Department." Kingsley looked back and forth between Ron and Harry. Ron gulped audibly.

"Blimey. How? We didn't even finish our last year of school. We have to have our N.E.W.T.S.," exclaimed Ron.

"Well being on the run for a whole year and not being caught… it has to take some talent. The school couldn't teach your more than what you already know. Even Auror training couldn't teach you that much more. You'll learn _on_ the job."

"Sir, we really appreciate this. This has been my dream job for a long time. But, if you don't mind, can I get back with you on my decision. I'm not sure yet," said Harry.

"Yeah, blimey, what he said," agreed Ron.

"Of course boys. The decision will still stand for a while. Take your time. Just get back to me in the next month, yeah?"

"Of course, Sir. Thank you," replied Harry. Kingsley shook his hand out to Ron and Harry. They shook hands and parted their ways. They started walking over to the Weasley's with still shocked looks on their faces. Everyone was gone except for them.

"What was that about, Harry?" asked Ginny.

Ron replied, "We'll tell you all when we get home." The Weasley's nodded. Everyone started to walk to the apparition point. Harry stuck his hand in his pocket and remembered the reason he had brought the Elder Wand.

"Wait!" he yelled. Everyone stopped dead in their tracks and spun around.

* * *

><p>They all walked over to Dumbledore's tomb. The Weasley's stopped twenty feet away, but Ron and Hermione kept going. Harry stopped in front of the tomb and took the wand out. He flicked it and the lid slid off. The lid was already cracked; it would have to be fixed. Harry gulped and took a step towards Dumbledore's body. He felt like Dumbledore would snap his eyes open any second, but he never did. The Gryffindor shroud was thrown off of his body. Harry slipped the wand under his hands and wrapped the covers over him again. Harry took a step back as Ron slid the lid back on with his wand and Hermione casted the reparo charm on the lid. The Elder Wand would lie there forever hopefully. It could never fall into the hands of anyone else. They all turned and walked away to the apparition point to go home to The Burrow. Harry was relieved of a great burden.<p> 


	4. The Funerals

Harry stepped out of the fireplace at the Burrow with as much grace as he could muster. He dusted the black soot off and looked around. No one was in the living room so he decided to go up to his room. He opened the door and looked around. Everything was in the exact same place that he left it. Even the shirts he had thrown on his bed, were left in the same place he put them. He wouldn't lie. The room was a mess. He would have to clean it soon, but he just didn't feel like it at the moment. He pushed off the close on his bed and flopped down. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he was asleep. He didn't hear the door opening and he didn't Ginny step inside.

He woke up to the sound of voices from somewhere in the room. He heard a familiar voice, but he just couldn't come to the realization of who it was.

"He's really tired, Mum. Just let him sleep. When he wakes up he can eat."

"It isn't normal for someone to sleep so much, Ginny!" So that's who it was. Ginny was arguing with Mrs. Weasley. "The boy needs to eat. He's gotten so skinny. I'm going to wake him up."

"Mum! He's just sleeping. I'd be pretty tired too if V-V-V… You-Know-Who tried to kill me." She still had trouble saying his name. That was to be expected. Everyone going there whole life not being able to say his name, and suddenly they were allowed to. No, they were expected to. People would get used to it though. Harry sighed and sat up. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny's heads whipped around. Harry took off his glasses and wiped his eyes. "I'm sorry, Harry, dear. Get freshened up and then come down for dinner. We're having treacle tart for dessert. It's your favorite. She gave him a warm smile and walked out the door.

"I'm sorry. I tried to get her to just leave, but she wouldn't have it. You know how my Mum is," said Ginny. He nodded his head and put his glasses back on. They were scratched beyond repair. Well, he was sure Hermione could fix them, but he just didn't want to wear them anymore. That was a part of how people recognized him, and he just didn't like it anymore. He took the glasses back off and threw them on the table.

"You know Harry, if you don't like those glasses anymore, you could always wear contacts or something. Or you could just get a different pair of glasses." Harry picked the glasses back up and put them back on. She was smiling at him. He couldn't help but smile back.

"I _might_ be able to get used to the idea of contacts. Would I still look like me without my glasses on?" She stood up walked over to his bed and sat down. She put her hands over the sides of his glasses. She took them off slowly.

"Yes. You would still look like the same old Harry to me." She slid them back on his face. She put her hands on his cheeks and Harry wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Ginny, I-"

"We'll talk later. Just not right now." She stood up and walked out the door. Harry let out a huge sigh and pulled the covers off his legs. He grabbed a shirt and a pair of jeans since he was still wearing his dress shirt and khakis. He stood up and walked to the bathroom. He washed his face and tromped downstairs. Everyone was still there. There was an open seat next to Ginny and he sat down.

"Oh, there you are, Harry dear. I'll get you a plate," said Mrs. Weasley. She walked over to the table with a plate filled with turkey, potatoes, and carrots.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley."

"It's no problem at all, Harry," she replied. After a few minutes of eating in silence, Ron spoke up.

"Hey George. Do you remember the last time Mum fixed this same exact meal?" George's face slowly turned into a grin.

"How can I forget? Fred put a bomb thing on my plate and I got food all over my face." George's voice still wasn't full of life like it used to be, but it was getting better.

"Didn't you even get it up your nose too? Didn't Mum have to pick it out?" Said Ginny. Her face was scrunched up.

Ron said, "Yea and Harry was here too!" Harry remembered that. That was the first time that Harry felt like he belonged somewhere. All because George got turkey stuck up his nose. That day they were all laughing and joking about it. It made Harry feel like he didn't always have to be alone. He started laughing and eventually everyone else joined in. The rest of the meal was spent remembering funny things that Fred did. Even Harry had a few to tell. Harry could tell that the Weasley family was on the road to recovery.

Tuesday came to quickly for the Weasley's, Harry, and Hermione. The first funeral that day was Fred's. By ten-thirty, all of the Weasley's had gathered at the Ottery St. Catchpole Cemetery where they were be laying Fred to rest. Only Fred's closest friends and family were there. Including: The Weasley's, Harry, Hermione, Lee Jordan, Angelina Johnson, Professor McGonagall, Hagrid, and Kingsley Shacklebolt. Harry and the rest of the Weasley men were dressed in identical tuxedos. Molly and Arthur wanted this to be done without magic, so there had to be pallbearers. Harry, Ron, George, Percy, Charlie, and Bill were all pallbearers. They had put themselves in order of how old they were so that meant Ron and Harry were in the back. Bill and Percy were in the front. They carried the casket from outside of the cemetery to where Fred was to be buried. The walk was a total of five minutes. They were all honored to do it though. Harry would have said yes a second time if he had to. Once they sat the casket down and they took their seats (Harry sat next to Ginny), the preacher started the service. Harry put his arm around Ginny's shoulders and she leaned into him. She started to cry and all Harry could do was hold her. The services lasted for at least 45 minutes. Harry thought 'One funeral down, three more to go.'

The next funeral was Colin Creevey's and everyone who was at Fred's funeral was at his. The funeral was even shorter than George's and before they knew it, they were back home at the Burrow. Once everyone was home and changed out of their tuxedos, they were all sitting at the kitchen table, trying to eat dinner. The funeral's had made Harry sick to him stomach. He didn't have much of an appetite.

"I'll be right back," said Mr. Weasley. He stood up and went upstairs. After a couple of minutes he walked back down again with a velvet box in his hands. Mr. Weasley motioned them all to follow him into the sitting room. Everyone followed and took a seat. Mr. Weasley walked over to the clock. Suddenly, it dawned on Harry what Mr. Weasley was doing and he closed his eyes. Ginny put her head into Harry's shoulder and sobbed. She could be heard all the way from Egypt at how loud she was crying. Harry just wrapped her in his arms. No one even seemed to notice it was funny that it was Harry that was comforting her. After Ginny quieted down a bit, George stood up abruptly.

"Now George, just because we're taking down his hand on the clock, doesn't mean we don't still care about him," said Mr. Weasley.

"Then why don't you just leave it up there! It's not hurting anything! Do you just not want to remember him! Is that it? You just want to forget and pretend like he wasn't even here from day one? Well let me tell you something, I'll never forget him. And I don't want to forget either. But why should you care? You only care about yourself and how _you _feel! Well I'm bloody tired of it!" With that said, George stormed out of the house, slamming the door shut behind him. That sent Ginny into more hysterics. Mrs. Weasley followed Ginny's example.

"I'll go see about him," said Ron.

"No, don't. He just needs some time to think. He'll be back by morning," said Bill. After that, they all started drifting off to bed one by one. Until it was only Harry and Ginny left in the sitting room. Her eyes were red and puffy and her face was tear stained.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I ruined your perfectly good shirt," she said.

"It's ok. I don't mind," he replied. She sniffled and smiled.

"Thanks, Harry. I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight." Ginny was already out of the room and didn't hear Harry's reply.

"Goodnight Ginny. I love you." He heard her door shut a moment later. He was still hopelessly in love with her, and he knew it.

The next day at eleven o'clock was Remus and Tonks funeral. This day was especially hard for Harry. He had lost another father figure in his life and his last connection to his parents. Tonks was also one of his friends and she was like his mother too. She would fuss over him when she saw him. He was going to miss them both. But, he just couldn't stop thinking about Teddy Lupin. There were so many similarities between him and Harry already, and Teddy was only a month old. But the difference was, he had a godfather who would do anything he could to make him happy and keep him safe. Teddy had people who loved him. He had Andromeda. That was enough reassurance to Harry that he would be okay.

Harry was up exceptionally early since he couldn't sleep. He would fall asleep, but then when his eyes closed, he saw green flashes of light and Voldemort himself. He would just wake back up. So he gave up sleeping at five-thirty in the morning. He took a shower, got dressed, and walked downstairs and out the door. He sat down on the ground and looked up at the stars. His mind started to wander. He didn't understand why everything he loved had to be taken away from him. He couldn't keep any of the people he loved safe and out of harms way. He felt like if he truly loved anybody, they would just disappear too. He loved Ginny. It was true. But he was afraid that if he told her, something would happen to her. He started to cry. He cried for Remus and Tonks. He cried for Teddy and he cried for Andromeda. He cried for Colin and his family. He cried for Fred and all of the Weasley's and he cried just because he wanted a normal life. That's all he ever wanted. He was still crying when the door opened. He felt someone sit down beside him on the ground and he felt Mrs. Weasley envelope him in a hug. He cried in her arms. He was lucky to have her and everyone else that cared about him. She was his mother for all intensive purposes. She was like his mother, because she loved him like one. He slowly stopped crying and just sat there.

"Why were you out her so early dear?" She asked.

"I couldn't sleep," he said. In truth he wasn't able to sleep ever since the war and Mrs. Weasley noticed the toll it was taking on the man she called her son.

"Harry, this isn't healthy. You need sleep." He shook his head back and forth.

"I can't. I just can't," he explained.

"Why Harry? What's keeping you from sleeping," she inquired.

"I keep having nightmares. Every time I close my eyes. I see _him. _I see _him_ and everyone who died. People I love keep leaving me." His eyes started to water again.

"But Harry. We're still here. No one else from this house is leaving you. You have us Harry. You have us and you have Hagrid. I know you care about him. I know you care about your godson even though you haven't met him yet. I know you care about Ginny, too." He looked over her with wide eyes. She just laughed.

"Don't try and deny it Harry. She cares about you just as much as you care about her. You just need to talk to her. She's still angry. We don't get over things that fast." He chuckled. "She'll come around eventually though. You just need to talk to her. And as for Remus, I know this will be hard for you, but we'll help you through it. We'll be there every step of the way. Just like you were there for us all those times, Harry. If I remember correctly, Arthur and I owe you a life debt. This is the least we could do."

"You guys would have done the same thing for me, Mrs. Weasley. And plus, I didn't want to lose another Mum." He smiled. She got tears in her eyes and she crushed him in one of her bear hugs.

"I really wish you would call me Molly. Or Mum for that matter. As you know, Harry, I think of you as my son. Let's go back inside. You can help me with breakfast." Harry jumped up and reached out a hand to Molly. They both walked back inside. Bill, Fleur, and Ginny were all coming down the stairs. He could feel his eyes for still red and puffy so he took off his glasses so he could wipe his eyes. They all gave him sympathetic looks. But he didn't notice. At that second George stumbled through the front door and Bill helped him upstairs. Once breakfast was fixed and everyone ate. They all got ready for the funeral and apparated to Godric's Hollow where they would be laid to rest. Once he was there, he greeted everybody. He didn't see Andromeda so he walked over to his parents' grave. Hermione followed Harry. He didn't mind though. They had been there before and Hermione was like his sister. She could comfort him just as much as anyone else. The wreath was still there from the one she put on there last time. This time he crouched down and restored the wreath back to its former state. All of the Weasley's walked over to where they were standing by then. Hermione put her head on Harry's shoulder and put her arms around his waist. They all just stood there for a moment looking at the grave.

"We should go back to the church, it's about to start," Molly said. They all nodded their heads and walked up to the church. Remus' casket was open and so was Tonks'. Once Harry saw them, he started crying. He walked up to the casket and put his hand on his face. He wiped his eyes on his sleeves and turned around to walk back to his seat. He sat down in his seat, and it was like someone flipped a switch. The waterworks started again. Ginny was sitting next to him and she put her arms around his shoulders and pulled him close. She rubbed his back and he stopped crying within a few minutes. Harry sat back up straight and just in enough time to see Andromeda Tonks walk in. She walked up next to Harry and put her hand on his shoulder. Harry stood up. Andromeda hugged him and Harry got tears in his eyes. He felt some tears on his shoulder from Andromeda. Harry felt a closeness to her. Like he had known her all his life. He thought that maybe it was because her and Tonks were so much alike. Andromeda pulled back and patted Harry on the cheek.

"You're a good man Harry. You're going to make a good godfather to Teddy. You know Remus cared for you. He always came up with a way to talk about you when he stopped by the house with Tonks. He was so proud of you Harry. He thought of you as a son." Harry smiled and looked down. He suddenly noticed the small infant in her arms.

"Is that…Teddy," asked Harry. Andromeda nodded.

"Would you like to hold him?" Harry nodded his head and made an awkward cradle with his arms. Andromeda slid Teddy into his arms. Harry immediately got the hand of holding the little infant. Teddy opened his eyes and smiled at Harry. Teddy's hair and eyes turned the same color as Harry's. It was a raven black color and the green eyes that captured everyone looked in to.

"That means he likes you. He normally squirms around and starts to cry when people hold him that he doesn't know. It looks like you two will get along just fine. You can hold him for a moment if you want. I'll be back in a moment." He nodded his head. She walked over to greet some more people. Harry turned around and sat back down in his seat with Teddy in his arms. Everyone was smiling at him and the little baby in his arms.

"He's so cute," said Ginny. She put her head in Teddy's line of vision. Teddy smiled. His hair turned Weasley red and his eyes turned the brown that Harry loved so much. Ginny smiled and looked at Harry.

"Andromeda said that Teddy only does that to people he likes." Ginny's eyes sparkled at the suggestion that Teddy liked her. Harry didn't know what it was about babies that made women go completely nuts, but there they were and he saw Ginny act like she never did before. Harry couldn't hide his smile. She just made his so happy. They would definitely have to talk soon. Ginny looked up and saw Harry smiling down at her.

"What," she asked. Harry smirked.

"Oh. Nothing. Nothing at all." She rolled her eyes. Andromeda walked back over to Harry.

"Thank you so much Harry. Talk to me after the funeral Harry. I need to talk to you about some things." He stood up and handed Teddy back over to Andromeda after kissing Teddy on the forehead. It elicited a small giggle from Teddy.

"That sounds fine to me." She turned to walk away but spun back around.

"Oh and Harry. Could you be the one to levitate Remus' coffin out to the cemetery. He would want you to do it."

"Of course I will Mrs. Tonks. I would be honored to."

"Just call me Andromeda from now on Harry. Mrs. Tonks is my mother-in-law. I honestly don't care much for her." She smiled and walked away. Harry sat back down just as the preacher started the sermon. In about half an hour, it was time for them to move the casket. Everyone walked outside to the cemetery while Harry and Kingsley Shacklebolt were the only ones to levitate the coffins outside. Kingsley nodded at Harry. They bother raised there wands and with an unspoken agreement, Harry went first. Harry nearly lost his concentration more than one time and he could hear Kingsley behind him not having much more luck. Once he reached the spot where he would be buried, he set the coffin down to the left of the hole and took a step back so Kingsley could get through.

Once another five minute speech from the preacher, Harry and Kingsley lifted the coffins back up and into the hole simultaneously. They lifted the dirt up and onto the coffins. Now they could both rest in peace. They wouldn't have any more worries and Remus wouldn't have to worry about talking his monthly potion. Harry walked over to Andromeda since she wanted to see him.

"I must be going soon Harry. I just wanted to ask you about taking Teddy a few times over the summer. I know you want to get close to Teddy. I know that Remus and Tonks wanted you to be involved in his life as much as possible." Harry didn't know what to say. He just nodded his head.

"I would love to do that. How about Friday? Would that work?" He asked.

"That would do just fine Harry." Molly walked up behind Harry.

"Hello Andromeda. It's so nice to see you again. How are you?" Harry just walked away and let them have there time to talk. He was sure he didn't want to hear it anyway. Kingsley walked up to Harry.

"Hello, Harry." Kingsley stuck out his hand for Harry to shake. Harry shook his hand firmly.

"Hello Kingsley."

"Well, Harry. I was wondering if you thought about my offer yet. I already talked to Ron. He hasn't made his decision yet. How about you," asked Harry?

"Well I don't really know yet. I haven't given it much thought actually. I've been really busy…" said Harry.

"It's okay Harry. You have till the end of this month to make your mind up. You could probably have longer if I pushed it, but let's just say the end of the month to be on the safe side, yeah?"

"Yes, sir. When I make up my mind, should I send an owl or go to the Ministry?"

"You could just come to the Ministry with Arthur Weasley. He'll show you the way to my office."

"Okay, sir. Thank you again."

"It's no problem Harry. I'll see you later. I must be going. Goodbye," Kingsley said. With that, he apparated away. Harry walked over to the Weasley's. Once he joined them, they all started to apparate to the next funeral, Colin Creevey's. Then the funerals would finally be over. It was a huge relief. He just wished that these funerals never had to take place. As much as he hid it, he still blamed himself for all of this. It was his fault they died. There was absolutely nothing he could do about it.


End file.
